


Double Drabble: Lucky.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Citadel, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Said jay_linden, I hope Hugh knows how good he's got it.</p><p> </p><p>He does. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Lucky.

Of course Hugh knows how lucky he is.

It's impossible to be ignorant of it when the last time he took Ioan out to play, four people asked if they could borrow Ioan for a demonstration. (Hugh said yes to one of them, no to the others: sometimes he gets possessive and won't let Ioan get beaten by anyone who isn't Hugh or hasn't convinced Hugh adequately that they know what they are doing with a whip. Hugh includes a couple club dominants on that list. It's nothing personal, but they made Ioan cry. No one gets to do that. So clearly they do not know what they are doing; otherwise, they would not've made another dominant's submissive cry. Hugh is perfectly okay with this. Ioan thinks he needs to relax and get a blowjob from that nice boy in leather.)

Hugh simply has his own way of showing it, which includes things like pestering Ioan until he marries him. And spanking him for doing impertinent things like laughing at the wrong point in his movies. Or falling asleep while watching them.

Of course Hugh knows how lucky he is. That's why Hugh's doing everything he can to keep him.


End file.
